Innocent Lovers
by ZidaneandGarnet4ever
Summary: Xion is in love with Zidane. However... Neither of them realize that the other is in love with them. One thinks the God that created him hates him. And the other is considered ugly. When one decides to make a move how will this effect their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

Innocent love

"Wake up Xion!" called out Sora.

"Hm..."

"Come on! We're going to be late!"

The black headed girl groggy stretched and glared at her brother, "Why must we go to school three hours early?"

"Cause I want to see Dagger."

Xion face palmed, "Don't you have better things to worry about then girls?"

"Maybe... but Dagger is too perfect not to have."

"Whatever... its not like I care or anything."

"You just don't like Dagger. Which is weird. She's the most sweetest girl in school. I mean, how can you not like her?"

_Shit like this pisses me off! I could explain it to this jackass of a brother... but he would laugh at me. My __reasons are very... selfish._ Xion explained.

"A love sick puppy like you would never understand"

"Well... lets get moving." Sora said.

Xion jumped out of bed and threw on her black robes. And threw on some pumpkin scented perfume. Brushed her teeth and took a shower. Sora then did the same. Xion then grabbed her keyblade and backpack. Which was green and was filled with paper , pencils and textbooks. Xion searched the backpack and killed any roaches in the bag.

_I actually live in a condo. The reason I search is Sora likes to play pranks on me. Tries to make me embarrassed; if it wasn't for... someone that really cares for me... I would of went nuts forever ago. _ Xion thought.

"I told you I wasn't going to do that anymore..." Sora sighed.

Xion looked up, "I don't trust you."

"Of course... you don't trust anyone. That would mean you would not be so damn emo. You realize that makes you ugly right?"

Xion stopped, _If only he knew how much that hurts me._ _ If only he would actually see me as a sister and not some impress toy. I want to be beautiful to someone. But... I'm ugly. I'll always be ugly; I... I..._

Xion's phone went off.

Xion checked the caller ID. It read Zidane Tribal; Sora stared at her sister weirdly when she began to blush.

"What does Zidane-kun want?"

"Zidane-kun?"

Xion hit accept, "Um... hello?"

"Xion. Its the first day of school. Are you coming?"

"Yes Zidane. I'll be there."

"Good."

"Is that all?" 

"Yea. See you at school." Zidane said.

"Bye."

and Xion hung up, then took a deep breath.

_Zidane-kun is so wonderful._ Xion thought.

"Alright. Whats going on with you and Zidane?" Sora asked.

Xion flinched, "What do you mean?"

"Since when in the hell does my sister blush when a guy calls her? You're always preaching to me about how girls aren't everything. You should practice what you preach sis!"

Xion glared at her brother, "Zidane-kun is _not_ my boyfriend! He's just a friend that I have a crush on! Unlike you; Dagger is pregnant with _your _child! Don't you _dare _preach to me about lovers!"

"Yea... Your too ugly for him to be attracted to you."

The words pierced though Xion; like a lance though flesh.

"We should go to school."

"Yes... I'm sick of hanging around you."

And Sora ran on ahead.

_Why? Why? Am I really that ugly? Zidane-kun... I would do anything or you to call me beautiful._ Xion wished.

With her head hung Xion walked out the door of their condo and straight to school...

_I figured she would be here by now._ Zidane thought.

Wearing his usual blue vest and pants; the thief waited patiently for his friend.

_Its still 2 in the morning. So... she might of fell back asleep. Maybe I should call again. But... I'm not really suppose to call her like that. Her brother likes to pick on her; I'm sure he said something to her._ Zidane thought.

Zidane clenched his fist.

_I hope he didn't say something too mean cause of me. Bastard! Why is everyone so mean to her? Is it... cause of me?_ Zidane wondered.

Zidane kicked a pebble near him.

_Everyone I get close to gets hurt. Is there some sort of connection; is there some sort of higher power out to destroy me?_ _What did I do to deserve that? Xion... I just want you to be safe... cause I-_ Zidane explained.

"Zidane!"

_That voice!_ Zidane realized.

Xion rushed towards him and embraced the thief. Zidane clung on to her as tight as he could.

"I'm sorry Xion."

Xion looked at him, "Why?"

"Your brother said something mean to you cause of my call."

"Zidane... I could never hold that against you. Never."

_I love you too much to do that._ Xion thought.

"That's good.' Zidane smirked.

_If you did I could never live with myself. I can never hurt the one person I love the most. Not Xion. Take anyone else. No one can take Xion._ Zidane thought.

The friends let go of the embrace and Xion smirked at the blonde, "I want to hear about your summer Zidane."

"Hehe. You know you'll be the only person that hears about it. And I want to hear about yours."

"Can... I get some ice cream?"

"Vanilla as always?"

"Yes please"

Zidane walked into the cafeteria; leaving Xion alone.

_Alone for a little bit. Zidane-kun feels so warm. Of course... I could never call him Zidane-kun in front of his face. Only when he's away; He would never look at me in the same way. God... If you have any mercy don't take Zidane-kun from me. I'll give you everything I have; but you can't have Zidane-kun. _Xion begged.

The door opened and there was Zidane again with a bowl of ice cream. Zidane had a big smile on his face; Xion's eyes sparkled and her mouth was agape. The thief walked towards her and handed her the bowl.

"Here you go."

"I hope you didn't spend too much."

"Of course I didn't. I have that good paying job after all."

"Right."

_Didn't spend too much? I spend every last dime I had; cause I wanted to. What she doesn't know is that I make the ice cream myself._ _It cost lots of money to keep in running. While my job covers that; Sora makes me pay what little money I have left to him. Since its for his __sister and she doesn't 'need' it. But... I can never tell Xion this; she would get upset at me. Might even find out that I love her. And then... she won't notice me anymore. I can't have that. _Zidane explained.

Xion started to eat the ice cream. Zidane watched her eat.

_She's so cute._ Zidane noticed.

Xion then noticed that Zidane was watching her and blushed, "Do you have to watch me eat? Its embarrassing."

"Sorry." And Zidane looked away, "Sorry."

"Its okay Zidane. So... tell me about your summer."

"Well... I stayed barricaded in my room so I didn't hear about how wonderful it is that Dagger is having a child."

"You mean even after she left you she still lives with you?"

"Its not my call. My parents let her stay. Even though I asked them to kick her out."

_Dagger and Zidane were dating for a long time. Until my brother wanted Dagger; no one thought that the princess would leave her prince charming but she did. And Zidane was heart broken; I still don't think he's recovered from it. To have her always there must be really difficult; I know I could never handle that._ Xion explained.

"I'm sorry Zidane."

"Well... I did get a lot of stuff done. I finished a lot of my summer homework. So... I won't have much to do for the first three weeks of school. But... I'm going to be lonely."

"Why?" Xion asked.

"Unless you also got your work done you'll be busy." 

"I'm not your only friend Zidane. Don't you want to hang out with other people?"

Zidane looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"No... I would rather spend all my time with you."

Xion gasped, "You... would rather spend time with... me?"

"Yes. Only you Xion-chan."

Xion's eyes widened, _he called me Xion-chan!_

Xion placed her hand on her cheat, "My heart is racing right now."

Zidane hung his head.

"Whats wrong Zidane?"

"Nothing. Its... nothing."

_Whats wrong with him all of a sudden? He just made me really happy and now he's totally sad. I think something is bothering him._ Xion thought.

"Zidane... if something was the matter you would tell me right?"

"Of course. You would be the first person to know. Everything is fine. Its just that..."

"Its just that what?"

"The dance is tomorrow."

"And?"

"I... want to take you with me." 

_Wait! Take me? Does that mean... Zidane... has feelings for me? Xion wondered._

"I'll go if you ask a certain question correctly."

"And that is?"

"Who is the most beautiful woman in the world? Don't answer till the end of the day when your walking me home."

"Very well."

Xion's heart was racing.

The five minute bell rung.

"I got to go. Good bye Zidane."

"See you after school Xion-chan."

Xion stopped again; as did her heart for a quick second.

_Xion-chan? Is Zidane toying with me? Or does he really like me that much? Does he really have that much of a crush on me? I..._ Xion debated.

"I don't have time for this! I have to get to class!" And Xion hurried to her first class of her first year of high school...


	2. Meeting of Foes

_I can't believe that Zidane-kun called me that! He called me Xion-Chan!_ Xion exclaimed.

In the middle of history Class though no one was paying attention; everyone was glared at Xion.

_Why is everyone glaring at me?_ Xion thought.

The teacher was writing on the chalk board; explaining the Disney wars vs Final Fantasy wars. But only Xion was listening; and even she was falling asleep.

_Why must these lessons be so boring?_ _I mean... I love history and this stuff is annoying me. Wars annoy me. I want to hear about cultures or technology; whats the point in talking about wars? We hear about this stuff every day on the news. With the war on terror going on. The Kingdom Hearts government is helping the Americans and now people I know are losing families... I lost my mother. I... lost everything besides Zidane-kun. My brother hates me; my father left me when I was born. My mother died in the war; everyone but Zidane hates me. Why? Why me? I don't understand what I've done to deserve all this. Stop glaring at me!_ Xion explained.

The teacher put the chalk down and handed out worksheets; when the papers were handed out the class went back to glaring at Xion.

"There is no homework and-"

The bell went off; school was over for today. Everyone rushed out and the teacher yelled, "Have a great day." Xion knew exactly where she was going...

_I love my life!_ Zidane thought.

In the gym playing Basketball; Zidane was having a blast. He was playing the varsity team point guard; even though he was losing by a point it was still fun.

The point guard was actually the son of a famous center so he was huge; about 7'2. He was white and muscular. He had white hair and a blindfold over his eyes; no one knew how he was able to play without seeing.

_I'll never be able to beat this guy. He's just too good. He's been playing for years and years and I just started playing this year. _Zidane thought.

Xion walked in and blushed at the sight of Zidane shirtless. The girls glared at him and the boys team laughed.

_Xion-Chan? I hope I don't mess up._

The coach laughed too, "Is that your girlfriend Zidane." 

Zidane's face burned, "Um... no." Zidane then got closer so no one could hear, "I really like her"

The point guard laughed, "Well... impress her."  
>and he tossed The thief the ball.<p>

Zidane smirked, "You make it seem like I'm going to have a challenge." and he dribbled the ball.

The point guard smirked, "Cocky asshole."

Zidane changed towards the hoop but the point guard blocked his way; Zidane backed up. The point guard was 2 inches taller; Zidane could not see the basket.

_Crap! What do I do?_ Zidane wondered.

_I could use my powers..._ Zidane thought.

Zidane readied the shot. He was at half court; Xion stood in in excitement.

_Genome magic number 44; winds of sport shot!_ Zidane thought.

Zidane threw the ball in the air and the ball flew in the air. As if the ball was a rocket; it soared in the air. But fell once it reached its highest point; it came crashing down. And everyone stood up waiting to see if the ball would land in the net. To Xion the ball went in slow motion; slowly falling down towards the hoop. And... it went straight though.

The point guard's eyes were as wide as they would go and everyone went nuts.

"Why aren't you on our team?"

Zidane smirked, "I have my reasons."

Xion ran on the court and embraced her crush, "I knew you could do it Zidane!"

Everyone saw the cute scene.

"Um...Xion-Chan?"

"yes Zidane?"

"Um... can I answer your question now?"

"About who's the most beautiful girl in the world to you? Sure."

All the girls listened in.

"Why are you all listening?" Xion asked.

Tifa, Yuna and Aerith came out of the crowd.

"You don't know?" Aerith asked.

Xion looked extremely puzzled, "No."

Tifa sighed, "Zidane could have any woman he wants. He just choose not to go with anyone. Everyone assumes he's gay or something."

_Gay? So... Zidane is using me?_ Xion thought.

"Oh..."

Xion then slapped Zidane and ran off as fast as she could.

"Xion! Wait!" and Zidane ran off after her.

Tifa Yuna and Aerith looked at each other and giggled.

"She loves him." Yuna said.

"The master will want to know about this." Aerith smirked.

"Well... lets go tell her."

The ladies walked away...

_using me? I've been a toy! Why? Why not be honest with me? Why not call me ugly like everyone else!Why call me Xion-Chan will he didn't care for me?_ Xion debated.

"Xion! Will you wait up?"

"NO!" and Xion ran faster.

Zidane attempted to catch up with her.

"Xion! What are you getting so mad for? Why did you smack me?"

"YOU DAMN WELL KNOW WHY I SMACKED YOU!"

"No I don't! Xion! Please don't do-"

"SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Xion then pulled out her keyblade. Zidane then backed away.

_I don't understand. Just what in the hell did I do? _Zidane wondered.

"Xion..."

"Please... don't make me think of that. That horrible time. Please..."

"Xion, why can't we talk about this?"

"SHUT UP! PLEASE ZIDANE-KUN!"

They both gasped.

"Zidane-kun?" 

"Zidane-kun... something happened to me a long time ago. Something very bad. Please give me some time."

Zidane sighed, "You have till tomorrow before school. Xion... I don't even know why you went off on me. I want to know what I did at least."

"You're using me! Your really gay! Why did you call me Xion-Chan?"

_Gay? Where did she get that-_ Zidane wondered.

"Tifa said you was gay." Xion sniffed.

Zidane smirked and walked towards Xion.

"W-W-What are you doing?"

"No she didn't." And Zidane backed Xion against the wall. Zidane then placed his hand next to Xion's head.

"She said they _think _I'm gay. Think is the word. I'm not gay."

Xion's eyes widened.

"So... you really meant to call me Xion-Chan."

"Did you really think I was using you? Why do you always assume things?"

Xion's heart began to race, "W-W-What do you mean?"

"Ever since we was little you assume stuff. When I was eight you assumed I was going to fight in the war. When I passed the 8th grade you assumed I was going to twilight town to get a better education. And now, you assumed I was gay. You never think things though, Just cause I can beat up Sora you think the Military is going to force me to go to Iran and die on the battlefield. When in truth I'm not tall enough and would fail the common sense test. Just because I was the best in my class on the middle school ACT, I'm going to leave you behind. Even though the Destiny Island standards are the worst in Kingdom Hearts. And even if I could go to twilight town I could never leave you behind like that. And now... You think I'm gay. Do you not remember me telling you how in love I was with Dagger. How I loved her legs and how beautiful she was. Does that sound like a gay person? Why do you assume things all the time? As if I don't know."

Xion looked up into Zidane's blue eyes. Those amazing eyes that make Xion turn on like a light bulb. But Xion could not keep her eyes off of Zidane's lips.

_he's so sexy! I should run. I need to run. Must run! But I can't. Its like my legs are nailed to the floor; I just want to stare at his lips. Well... I want to do more then that. A lot more. Why is Zidane hitting on me all of a sudden?_ Xion explained.

"Its cause you love me, isn't it? Why else would you be totally moved by me calling you Xion-Chan. Do you even know that doesn't mean I love you? It just means I respect you. I'm not head over heals for you just cause I call you Xion-Chan. "

Xion hung her head, "So... You don't think I'm pretty at all? You can never see yourself with such an ugly bitch and-"

"There you go again!"

"Huh?"

"Your assuming I think your ugly. That's not true your the most beautiful girl in this town."

_Beautiful? He thinks I'm beautiful?_ Xion wondered.

"Um... could you tell me that again?"

Zidane smirked and leaned in towards Xion.

"W-What are you-"

Their lips locked and Xion's eyes widened, then slowly closed. And she let out a small moan. All the girls gasped and spazed out.

"Oh my lord! Zidane has a girlfriend!" A red headed girl called out.

_Don't ruin this you bitches!_ Xion thought.

Zidane finally pulled back and Xion's face was blood red.

"Your cute when your red." Zidane smiled.

"Shut up. I'll go to the dance with you."

Zidane did a fist pump, "Yes!"

Zidane then grabbed Xion and started to carry his date away.

"There is no need for this Zidane! Put my down!"

"You don't know much this means to me do you?"

"W-What do you mean?"

Zidane stopped and put Xion down , "Its nothing."

Zidane then hung his head.

_Once again... he's sad after making me really happy. What the hell is going on with him?_ Xion wondered.

"Zidane-kun, I want to see yo tomorrow during lunch!"

"I want to see you tomorrow during lunch too. Xion?"

'Yes?"

"I... I... I..."

"You what?"

'Its nothing. Never mind."

Zidane began to walk away.

_He can act so weird._ Xion noticed.

Xion then proceeded to her door. The door was unlocked.

_What have I told Sora about locking the door when he comes in? Well... I guess its my fault. I haven't told him why I'm like this. Why I'm so unattractive and so unsocial. Its a story I hope never to tell; though... I don't feel like my old self when I'm around Zidane._ Xion explained.

Xion then stopped.

_Just why did I care that Zidane was using me? I've been used by guys tons of times. What would it of mattered if Zidane was gay? I don't even know why I was getting upset... wait I do know. Its cause... I really love him. Its cause I can't stand the fact that anyone can have him but me. I've... always been like this. Always. Whenever I'm around Zidane I don't act like myself at all. I get emotional and happy; I cry, scream, kick, fight. All kinds of things that are not like me;_ _Zidane is the only one that can royally piss me off. But... he's also the one that makes me the most happy. Xion explained._

Xion placed her hand over her mouth, "Zidane kissed me today. I can still feel the touch of his lips on mine. I... need him now. He kissed me; only me. He never kissed Dagger; does that mean he loves me more? Does that-"

"Sis! Shut the hell up and get in here!" Sora yelled.

"Coming Brother!" and Xion rushed in.

When Xion get though the Door. It finally happened. Xion and Dagger met for the first time.

She was in her famous brown outfit; a touch of lipstick on her lips. Sitting in the kitchen listening to the radio in there. Dagger glimpsed over to notice that the someone was staring at her.

"Why hello there! Sora... is this your sister?"

"Ugly isn't she?"

Dagger smacked Sora on the head.

"No one is ugly! Everyone is beautiful in their own way."

"Yes mam."

Xion's eyes widened, _Zidane told me that one day when I was six._

"Um... is your name Dagger?"

"Why yes it is! Whats your name?"

"Xion."

"What a pretty name! Hehe... never mind."

Xion's eyebrow raised, 'Do you want to say something?"

"Nothing. I just noticed that you would be a perfect match for my ex."

"Dags! Stop trying to get that monkey a girlfriend! That idiot has enough fan girls as it is!"

"Ah shut up! I don't hate my ex's unlike you."

'Besides... Xion has hots for him already."

Dagger's eyes widened, "You do?"

"Speak up sis!' Sora exclaimed.

"Um... I've always loved Zidane."

Dagger stared at her funny, "You always 'loved' him? There was never a crush period?" 

_I've already determined what I think of this girl... and I must say... she is the most_

_conniving, evil, manipulating, pathetic, using bitch I've ever met. Sorry Dagger... but unlike you I'm sweet. I'm actually loyal._ Xion explained.

"Um... yes. I've always loved Zidane."

Dagger's eyes were as wide as they would go, "Well... if you like morons who don't deserve anything that's fine. Whatever floats your boat."

_What? Moron! Why I outta! Xion thought._

Time stopped and a angel appeared on Xion's right solider. It looked just like her expect it was all white and had a halo on her head.

"no no no no Xion! You'll get arrested and never see Zidane again."

A small demon that looked just like Xion but wore red and had horns on her head showed up.

"Don't you think she looks good under a nuclear weapon?"

"Well... I..."

"Remember Zidane."

"Right. I can't hurt her."

"You suck."

the both vanished.

"Um... Xion? Why are you talking to yourself?" Dagger asked.

Xion jumped and saw Sora and Dagger staring at her weirdly. Xion's face was blood red.

"Um... I do that every now and then."

Dagger bursted up in laughter, "That was me sweet heart." and Dagger showed Xion the pedant she always carried.

_What an amazing piece of jewelry!_ Xion thought.

"I use to play mind games with this thing with Zidane all the time. I thought I would tease you with it." 

_I thought my hate for you could not get any higher._ Xion thought.

"Please don't do that Dagger. That was really scary."

"Told you she's weak." Sora giggled.

"Sweetie... that type of illusion doesn't even work on pigeons. There is no way it worked."

Xion jumped back, "But... it did!"

They both bursted up in laughter, "You better get stronger then."

Dagger glared at Sora and he stopped laughing, "Yes dear. Zidane won't give you a second look if you can't handle illusion magic."

Sora then smirked, "Yes. If you keep this up Zidane is going to hate you like everyone else. Which he probably already does. I heard you smacked the shit out of him earlier."

_Zidane... hate me? I forgot about me smacking him. I probably hurt Zidane really badly. No. No no no! I can't live without Zidane! We're dating he can't leave me now!_ Xion explained.

"Um... please don't say that. Zidane would never hate me." 

Dagger and Sora glimpsed at each other and back at Xion.

"How do you know?" Dagger asked.

"Um... cause he's my best friend."

Sora glared at his sister, "Sounds like your dating him."

Xion laughed, "I wish that was the case Brother. Zidane is too good for me; if I ever dated him there would be a mob of women trying to kill me."

Dagger giggled, "Yea... all those dumb fan girls. Zidane is nothing. Your better off without him."

_Don't explode. Don't explode._ Xion reminded her self.

Dagger giggled, "Yep. Zidane is trash. I'm going to make supper." And Dagger walked into the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry." Xion blurted.

Sora and Dagger turned to The black haired woman.

"Sis, you've not eaten all day. You have to be hungry."

"Nope. Not hungry at all. In fact... I'm heading to bed."

'What about your homework?"

"I don't have any. Teachers don't give out homework for three weeks."

Xion walked towards her room.

"Did... we make you angry?" Dagger asked.

Xion turned towards the princess, "Not at all. I don't get mad at anyone." And Xion walked towards her room.

"Whats with her Sora?"

'I have no clue. She's never acted like this before. Must be her body changing."

Dagger began to cook dinner and Sora turned on the TV...

_Zidane-kun..._ Xion thought.

Xion had been crying for the last three hours; The thought of Zidane leaving her scared the total crap of her.

_He can't leave me! He can't! He KISSED me! Surely that means something to him! I mean.. if he kissed me that must mean he loves me too._ Xion explained.

"I guess I should just ask him tomorrow before school. I mean... you do talk to your lover when something goes wrong right?"

Xion's stomach growled.

_Man... I'm hungry. But supper is already over. And I refuse to eat Dagger's cooking. I don't want her evilness! That woman just pisses me off!_ Xion thought.

Xion then crashed into her bed.

_I should just sleep on this..._ Xion realized.

Xion then closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.


End file.
